gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jill Von Crastenburg
Jill Von Crastenburg is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV. Background and personality Jill Von Crastenburg is a Celebutante Socialite living in Alderney with billionaire parents. She is the best friend of Cloe Parker, a parody of Nicole Richie's (Jill's counterpart) friendship with Paris Hilton (Cloe's). It is notable that although Hilton and Richie were born less than a year apart, Cloe is anywhere from 5 to 11 years Jill's senior. Jill is very sexually active and invoved with drug use, even though she is very young, and is extremely spoiled. According to the LCPD database she is only 13, although another source says she is a college dropout, but again confirms that she is only in her teens. She also has a history of drug and alcohol abuse. She had a three-week relationship with 14-years-older Cuban baseball player Ernesto Asaltacunas. She has been arrested for public lewdness. Family and Personal Wealth Jill is a member of the super-rich Von Crastenburg''s who are old ''East Coast money and are said to own half of The Exchange in Algonquin and possess a multi-billion dollar fortune, the family own many large homes including a 19-bedroom mansion along Owl Creek Ave in Westdyke, Alderney, a 63-room manor somewhere Upstate and a enormous penthouse along Culombus Ave in the Middle Park East area of Algonquin. Jill's whole family enjoy a life of ultra-luxury and extreame-excess, they also own several private planes including a jumbo jet with it's own health spa and screening room and the Von Crastenburg's own and oparate many charities and art organization's in Liberty City and have donated over $300 million every month. Despite amassing one of the largest fortunes in the world the Von Crastenburg's are said to pay no tax's (according to I'm Rich) because they claim to practice their religion inside their house making them True Americans Lifestyle and Extravagance Like her worst best friend Cloe Parker, Jill enjoy's all the perks of being a billionaire heiress living in Liberty City like recieving a free Grotti sports car every christmas from the dealership and receiving a lifetime supply of food from any Burger Shot outlet in the American North-East (excluding Alderney the Freak State). Jill is also set to host a new reality TV show titled America's Sexiest Terrorist and just like all the other DIY Debutante's featured on I'm Rich, Jill's extravagance goes as far as having erotic images painted on her bedroom wall by a celebrity artist and owning a fleet of luxury sport cars and having a flying rabbit as her pet. Jill is also a debutante Fame and Celebrity Jill Von Crastenburg has to be one of the most overated celebrities in the game and as stated before she is set to host a reality TV show America's Sexiest Terrorist, Jill frequant's Algonquin hotspot Bahama Mamas alongside her friend and celebutante Cloe Parker, both Jill and Cloe are famous simply for being rich and beautiful, as Jill is said to rule the Liberty City party cercuit since her 11th birthday and is almost always being hounded by the paparazzi and she regularly makes the tabloids for just about anything, like buying a carton of milk in a Downtown Los Santos supermarket and walking down the street in San Fierro, Jill achived fame back in 2006 for her outlandish spending and her out-of-control behavior she became reconized as a vapid socialite and is frequantly referred to as a celebutante (which basicly mean's someone who's famous for just having alot of money} Events during the game Not long after breaking up with Asaltacunas, she was featured on a sex tape (featuring her cheating on her boyfriend, as he paid their tab at a bar, by giving oral sex to a valet) that quickly circulated around the internet. It is very slightly based on Paris Hilton's sex tape, both being filmed in night vision. It first surfaced in www.electrictit.com but was removed from the site. She was once forced to re-enact a tantrum for the paparazzi who were late and wanted to cover it. LCPD Database information Surname: Von Crastenburg First Name: Jill Age: 13 Place of Birth: Algonquin, Liberty City Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *2006 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine *2007 - Public Lewdness Notes: *Rich heiress and Algonquin socialite. *Regular on the Liberty City party circuit. *History of drug and alcohol abuse. *A sex tape, believed to feature Von Crastenburg, was recently circulated on the GTA IV internet. *Best friends with fellow heiresses Cloe Parker and Kayla Paulo Trivia *She is the only minor listed in the LCPD Database. *Her birthday is July 14th, 1995 *Her parents own a mansion along Owl Creek Ave, the exact-same street as her best friend Cloe Parker and her parents live on *Jill is likely based on real-life socialite and billionaire heiress Amanda Hearst, despite being over a decade younger then her real-life couterpart they do resemble eachother *A pedestrian strongly resembling Jill can be seem sometimes in the middle of Star Junction standing next to a black Stretch (although this can just be a flook) Von Crastenburg, Jill Von Crastenburg, Jill